


The thing I lost

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Stories/Projects [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teen pregancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all young once in our lives and when we are still in that learning process,<br/>there are things that are only understandable when we are adults.</p><p>    “There was a long hard time when I kept far from me the remembrance of what I had thrown away when I was quite   ignorant of its worth.”<br/>― Charles Dickens, Great Expectations</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing I lost

**Author's Note:**

> Nudity  
> Sexual themes  
> Strong language  
> Ideologically sensitive  
> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader (23)x Mike (24),  
> Erwin x Levi  
> Genre: Drama/Slice of Life, AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

  
19 June 2007  
  
"Mike, wait-" You held on to him as he kissed your neck, "should we do this now? I-I'm kind of scared."  
  
He hugged tightly as he took a whiff of you, "If you don't want to do it now, we can do it when you're ready."  
  
As you kept hugging him in his room, you smiled as you heard his words. Mike was a nice guy and you were in the same class, last year of high school. He confessed his feelings for you 4 months ago and we have been going out ever since. His honey hair and blue eyes had attracted you even before he spoke to you. The first kiss you had with him wasn't even a kiss on the lips, but an Eskimo kiss-- it was innocent and so cute. He has the biggest nose ever, but it didn't make him look odd or ugly and he was just the greatest, he was your first love.  
  
And as he promised, the both of you were watching T.V in the basement while you were sitting on his lap, "hey Mike..."  
  
"Yes? What is it, Hun?" His nose nuzzled you collarbone and you giggled as you brought one of your hand to his chest, "will it be your first time too? Or am I the inexperienced one?"  
  
Mike blushed at the question as he made a shy smile, "I did it twice now, but the girl I did it with... I'm not going out with her anymore and I don't see her."  
  
You nodded as you laid your head on his chest while you the hand that was resting on his chest clutched the cloth that he was wearing, "Mike, I love you sooo much~"  
  
His arms surrounded you in an instant as he whispered in your ear, "I love you too, [Name]"  
  
Hearing him saying those sweet words so close to you made you warm, it was bubbly sensation that was taking place in your stomach and something about his hot breath puffing onto your ear made you gulp. You liked the sensation and you suddenly felt chilly as you pressed yourself closer to Mike, _what is this that I am feeling?_  
  
"What is it, [Name]? If you keep pressing yourself on to me like this," one of his large hands to your back, rubbing it slowly, "I don't know if I can hold myself back, love."  
  
Craning your head, you stared into his blue eyes and smiled, "I trust you Mike."  
  
He was taken by surprise when you pressed your lips against his as you brought your arms around his neck, _why do I feel like this? I'm so excited; I can't stop myself from squishing myself on him. It feels like I'm melting into him._  
  
His hands grabbed you by your hips and shifted your position so your legs would imprison his own legs. On your knees, you stood taller than him and he had rolled his head back, taking in the sight-- you topping him made him gulp, "are you sure about this?"

Nodding, you raised your arms and he took deep breath as his hands went the hem of your t-shirt, raising it up and above your head, to finally discard it. Then he proceeded to unhook your bra, releasing the soft mounds that had been hidden away from him.  
  
"Can I?" He asked uncertain and you took his hands and brought them to your chest, "what happened to you being shy a moment ago?"  
  
He messaged you, making you purr and roll your hips, "I-I honestly, don't know."  
  
Biting your lower lips, you just did what felt good to you. His hands left your breasts and wrapped themselves around your waist, pulling you closer to him and you lowered your lips to his again as you felt his nimble fingers raising your jean skirt up and it prompt you to lower your own hands to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it.  
  
Releasing his lips, you pressed your forehead to his and spoke softly, "You have a condom on you?"  
  
"I always have one in my wallet," He raised his ass a little and took his wallet from one of his back pocket and as he opened his wallet, you felt a certain 'something' poking into your own 'secret' spot, making you blush massively, "it feels pretty big."  
  
"Are you going to be okay, [Name]?" You nodded as his question as you dragged his jeans down along with his boxers and grew red as you saw his shaft, "I hope this isn't scaring you, [Name]..."  
  
You gulped as you looked at the imposing things and poked it, making Mike buckle, "Mike, how wet should I be before inserting it inside of me?"  
  
Mike took a deep breath as he turned you around and sat you on his lap, you felt a shiver when you felt his hardened stick between your butt cheeks and arched your back onto his chest when you felt one of his hands slip in your panty, making circular movement, stimulating your little bundle of nerves who was right above your entrance, "M-Mike, this feels so nice!"  
  
Your hips were rolling onto his fingers, trying to feel more of that 'particular' sensation and his lips connected with your neck while the other hand that resting on your hip made its way to your breast, caressing it, "I think I should be able to fill you, love."  
  
Mike slid his wet finger away from your crotch as you shifted your position, turning around being face to face to the honey colored hair, "Mike, will you position me?"  
  
He brought his wet fingers to his lips and licked them clean before taking grasp of your hips, "Okay. Before starting this, let me say this, [Name]."  
  
You cocked your head to side and wondered what he was going to say, "[Name], I love you and this might hurt a little, but I'm here with you." He cupped one of your cheeks, "Take a deep breath and relax okay..."  
  
You nodded as you looked at him, while he put the condom on and then he looked at you, "Are you ready?"  
  
Nodding, he held his growth while he positioned you and when you were ready, you lowered yourself onto him. Like Mike said, it was painful as you felt yourself being stretched and you took a breath before lowering yourself to the hilt. You grit your teeth at the sensation of fullness that you felt.  
  
You stayed still for a moment, trying to adjust and Mike brushed a rogue hair away from your face before speaking, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Mike," You smiled as you raised your hips to ease them down again, earning you some gasps from Mike, "I'm getting used to this."  
  
Your lips went to his ear as you softly murmured him to take control and he did as he took a hold of your hips again and started bouncing you up and down, making your yelp in pleasure.  
  
For a good moment they kept at it, your eyes never left Mike's and you were experiencing pure bliss for a first time, _this feels so good! I think I could get addicted to this!_  
  
After a few more thrust the both of you came and felt satisfied as you got off of him, stretching, "do you think we can take a shower together?"  
  
He smiled as he slowly got up and removing his pants and condom, disposing it in a trash near the couch, "let me guide you towards the bathroom, my lady."  
  
You giggled as you took one of his hands, "Let's go then."  
  
The evening was great and when you came home, you were asked were you were by your parents and you were a little annoyed by it as you dismissed the question with a simple, "I was at a friend's."  
  
And then you went to your room, undressed yourself and got into bed.  
  
 _x-x-x_  
  
 _The memory was a happy one, but a sad one in the same time... It was melancholic, really... If you are wondering, I will tell you why. It was because I was 16 years old and sadly abortion wasn't well seen in my family- actually, It wasn't well scene in my country and thus was extremely expansive. Let it sink in my dearies, I got pregnant on my first time. Why you ask? The condom had a fault in it, was it a hole? Well, the hole was small enough for me and Mike to have not seen it. Good thing I had just finished high school, thank god I skipped my entire 2nd year in high school._  
  
 _But when my parents found out I got pregnant 1 month and 1 week after I first had it with Mike, they looked at me with disappointment and shame. It had been hard to swallow their word: "we are not paying for an abortion. Let this be a lesson! You could have asked us about these things! What the fuck do they teach you in Sex Ed, eh? You could have asked us for birth control pills! What were you thinking dear?!"_  
  
 _I tried to refute, to say we did it on the heat of the moment, but they shook their heads, "Decide now, College or abortion? This was your mistake, take responsibility for it."_  
  
 _"What kind of decision is that?!" And it was then that I realized: I had no money. It was THEIR money and I just became an adult, with a mind and every decision I made, I had to live with. Reality is harsh, and I found that out the hard way._  
  
 _I had been severely grounded that evening and was banned from seeing Mike again. It hurt because I liked him so very much and to terminate the relationship this way was horrid. I never thought calling a guy and telling: "Mike, we have to break up." Could hurt so much and worst is that I never told him why- I just up and left him, but I told myself it was okay. It was better for him not to know the truth-- not to know that I was pregnant of his child and that I was going to put it up for adoption._  
  
 _For this to happen, my parents signed me off in an expansive college in Sina city. Since I had good grade, I had many scholarships and I barely had to pay my education at all. I lived 7 months and 2 weeks in Sina before coming back to Trost so I could give birth, and after my parents took care of the adoption formulas. When they were done, my parents shipped me back to Sina, and after I recovered from pregnancy for about 4 months, I studied for 6 years while I worked part time to help my parents and I received my BA a year ago. I started as a math teacher this year in 2014 and I'm 23 now. It's been 6 months and I've got used to my lifestyle._  


_It helped me forget about the things I needed to get over off at first, but..._

_As I tried to run away from the past..._

_It was still able to catch up with me..._

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a request and it's about the touchy subject of teen pregnancy...  
> Sorry =__= I pick depressing topics.  
> But everyone is always asking for fluff and frick!  
> And Everyone requested Levi x Reader and I'm Like, Come on!  
> Give me another character, my gallery is full of 'him'...
> 
> Okay Bad pun, Sue me!
> 
> I need to cry, LOL! And you shall all be my sacrifices! GIMME YOUR TEARS!  
> I have no idea why I choose Mike...  
> Actually I just love him, even if he's a minor character Q_Q...
> 
> It's something I've been wanting to do this fan fiction for a very long time...  
> and fucking hell is it fun/hard/heart-breaking to write.  
> I actually thought of this when I had finished "When he cheats".  
> Even thinking about scenario hurts like hell!
> 
> But I fucking love drama, so EXCUSEMEWHILEICRYINTHISDARKCORNEROVERHERE!


End file.
